Dexter's Bloody Revenge
by Hypermon
Summary: Ash uses his Pokedex so much that it goes haywire and tries to kill him. Will Ash be able to survive this deadly assault?...probably not. This is probably my most successful fanfic review-wise...


I don't own pokemon. .....I got tired of saying evil stuff after this.

DEXTER'S REVENGE.......

As usual, Ash, Brock, and Misty were wandering around a forest. Ash was searching for new Pokemon to catch. Ash finds a Caterpie. He quickly takes out his Pokedex.

"Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. This tiny Pokemon is commonly found in thick, brushy forests. It spends most of its days eating leaves so that it can grow." replied his Pokedex.

"WOW!" its a Caterpie!" cried Ash.

"Its just a stupid worm, whats so amazing about it? We see those everywhere we go" Brock said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yea, I know-I just like taking out my Pokedex and listening to what it says. This invention is the best ever!!!" screamed Ash. Misty rolled her eyes. Brock acted like he was going to say something evil, but changed his mind.

"LOOK!!!! Its a Pidgey!" hollered Ash insanely. He again took out his Pokedex.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. This ugly bird flaps its wings to kick up blinding sand into people's eyes so they can't see. Then, it pecks them to death." replied Dexter.

"Hmm...thats odd. Dexter usually doesn't say weird stuff like that" said Ash. Ash pointed his Pokedex at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the electric rat Pokemon. This unintelligent Pokemon likes to shock people for no apparent reason. Stupid humans, mainly Ash Ketchum are Pikachu's favorites to shock." the Pokedex said.

"There's definitely something wrong with Dexter, he said my name!" Ash cried.

"Don't be a sissy," Misty said, "How can you be scared of your own Pokedex?"

"I'm not making stuff up, theres something wrong with Dexter!, Look, I'll show you" said Ash. He points the Pokedex at Togepi.

"Togepi, the evil Pokemon. This tiny, yet often deadly Pokemon enjoys acting like an innocent baby. Then, when its trainers are vulnerable, it will kill them in a most violent way." Dexter said.

"You better put that Pokedex away, it might be malfunctioning. It has to be because it called my Togepi evil! How does it dare do that!" yelled Misty.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that you're both scared of that thing!" Brock said angrily.

No Brock! Misty's right. There is something weird with the Pokedex!" said Ash. To prove his theory, Ash sends out his Bulbasaur and points the Pokedex at it.

"Bulbasaur....kill....kill Ash pokemon. This Pokemon has powerful.....ZZzzZZZ...die.die.die. Razor leaves can....kill must...ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZ kill ASH KETCHUM!!! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....

Brock's eyes opened for the first time in his life. Misty backed away from Ash.

"See!, I told you there was something going on!" said Ash. The pokedex kept on making strange computer noises.

"ZZZXZXZZXXggrrrrzzzZZZzz kill must...ZzzzZZzzz ,Catepie, the worm....pokemon zzzzzzzZZdrdrmust destroy.... destroy....drHAHAhzzzzzzz ZZZ" The Pokedex was going haywire. Then suddenly, Dexter got quiet.

"Is it dead?" questioned Brock.

"I think it is." Ash replied. Suddenly, the Pokedex started up again.

"WARNING: This Pokedex will self-destruct in 10 seconds....

"huh? What does self-destruct mean?" Ash asked Brock. Brock didn't answer. he just grabbed Misty and they hid behind a big rock. Ash was trying to figure out what self-destruct meant. After 10 seconds, the Pokedex exploded into the fire of 1,000 suns. Glass and metal flew everywhere. One large piece of jagged metal stabbed Ash directly in the heart. He died almost instantly. After the dust cleared , you could hear a high-pitched cackling coming from a tiny voice mechanism from Dexter. Misty and Brock came out from behind the boulder. They looked at each other in a frightened way. 

That same night, as Misty and Brock were sleeping, Togepi grabbed a colossal butcher knife and stabbed the humans to their bloody death.

"Toooggeprrrrrriiiii!!!" Togepi chirped innocently. It grinned happily as it looked at the bloody carcasses of Brock and Misty.....

THE END...... 

I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW THIS STORY, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


End file.
